unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon Page Jr.
Gordon page jr1.jpg|Gordon Page Jr. gordon page jr2.jpg|Video still of Gordon Gordon page age progression.jpg|Age Progression of Gordon Real Name: Gordon Thomas Page Jr. Nicknames: Gordie Location: Grand Rapids, Michigan Date: May 27, 1991 Bio Occupation: Grocery Store Clerk Date of Birth: April 15, 1963 Height: 6'3" Weight: 175 Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Reddish-brown Hair, blue eyes. He has been diagnosed with autism. He might respond to the names of his two younger brothers, Lance and Todd. Case Details: Gordon Page Jr. was considered while growing up as being big, slow, and clumsy. Although he was unable to do simple addition and subtraction, he had a great memory, especially when it came to baseball. He memorized all of the names and batting averages of the players on his baseball cards. As he grew up, he was separated from his friends due to troubles in school. In June 1981, he graduated from high school and began to work at a local grocery store. Even though he was a good worker, he was unable to communicate with the customers and was subsequently let go. Eventually, Gordon's parents, Gordon Sr. and Linda, met with social workers to have his case evaluated; he was diagnosed as a schizophrenic and it was recommended that he would be put in a group home. While there, he was put on several drugs that put him through psychological and physical torment. In September 1989, Gordon's family moved to Florida. However, Gordon remained in Michigan for he had been accepted into a Grand Rapids group home the preceding spring. On November 29, 1989, a workman left his truck parked in the group home driveway with the engine still running, and although he was heavily medicated, Gordon stole it and got into an accident. He walked away from the scene and was later found at an elementary school. Later, he told his parents that all he wanted to do was to visit his brother who was in college in Texas. He was then placed in a county hospital where he was evaluated by psychiatric social worker Bill Arnold, and he determined that he was a highly functioning autistic. Gordon's parents then found a new home in Grand Rapids that specialized in autism, but the problem was that no visitors were allowed for two months. On May 21, 1991, Gordon Sr., as he was prepared to return to Florida, shared an emotional goodbye with Gordon Jr. During this, Gordon tried to open a locked door to his father's van, but Gordon Sr. regretfully chose not to do it and left. On May 27, just six days later, an orderly discovered during a midnight check that Gordon was not there; apparently, he had escaped through a window. An hour later, a fireman saw a man matching his description hitchhiking along Interstate 96. An intense search turned up no leads, but about six weeks later, a collection of baseball cards were found under an overpass with ramps leading to both Chicago and Detroit. Three of them had been separated from the others; they were his favorite players. His parents believe that he is still alive and may have been checked into a hospital as a "John Doe" where he may still be now. Suspects: Foul play is not suspected in his disappearance. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 28, 1994 episode. Some reports state that it first aired on the October 14, 1994 episode. Actor Doug Jones portrayed Gordon in the segment. Results: Unsolved. Gordon's family is still searching for him and continues to follow up on any leads to his whereabouts. If he is still alive, he would now be fifty-six-years-old. Investigators believe that he is deceased; however, his family hopes that he is still alive, possibly living in a care facility. Sadly, his father, Gordon Sr., passed away on January 25, 2018 at age 81. Links: * Gordon Page Jr. on Unsolved.com * Gordon Page Jr. on the Charley Project * Where is Gordie Facebook Page * Man searches for adult autistic son * Father resolves to keep searching for autistic son * Family mounts search for missing autistic son * Father’s yearlong search for autistic son goes on * [http://the-back-row.com/blog/2016/02/04/before-they-were-stars-doug-jones-on-unsolved-mysteries/ Before They Were Stars: Doug Jones on Unsolved Mysteries] * Police seek help on four missing persons cases dating back to 1991 * Gordon Page Jr. at CrimeBlogger1983 (includes articles) * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Gordon Page Jr. * Gordon Page Sr. Obituary ---- Category:Michigan Category:1991 Category:Disappearances Category:Lost Loves Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Unsolved